Pug and Stacia Join Forces, The Happig Gang Attacks!
Pug and Stacia Join Forces, The Happig Gang Attacks! is the second episode of Mopthro Journeys. It is written by Doctor Pug. Plot The hero of this story, Pug Charleston (It's sad that HE'S the hero, I know), walks along Route 1 of Mopthro, with his Paddlepug, who is named Pad. Pug gasps Pug: Look, Pad, some tall grass! Pad: ....Paddle? Pug: That means we can catch a wild Pokemon, because they roam in tall grass. Pad: Paddlepug! Paddlepug looks determined. He starts stealthily walking towards the tall grass, and enters. Seconds later, Paddlepug screams Paddlepug: PAAAAAAUG!!! and runs back to Pug. Pug: Uh.. what was that? Something, or somethings scream madly from within the tall grass. Five pink pig like Pokemon jump out of the grass. Pug: Uh oohhhhh! Happigs! Pad whimpers Pug: Aw don't worry Pad! The second Happig to the right gasps in it's own piggish way at Pug. The Happig seems smaller than the others, and has darker light blue highlights. The tiny Happig squeals at it's comrades. The middle one turns to it and bites the tip of it's ear. The tiny one squeals and runs into the tall grass. Pad: PADDLE! Paddlepug looks mad at the middle one. Pug: YOU MONSTER LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THAT HAPPIG! YOURE A JERK, MIDDLE HAPPIG Pug wipes away a tear. Pug: Paddlepug, use Paddle! Paddlepug starts paddling in the air, then swooshes at the Happigs, a jet of water behind it. They gasp. Pad: PADDLE PUG! It rams into the Happigs, sending them flying. The second one to the left faints. The middle gets up effortlessly, and it's comrades get up slowly, grimacing with pain. Pug: Alright Pad, us- The three Happigs jump in the air- Pad: PACK!? -and tackle Paddlepug. The middle one bites Paddlepug on the flipper. Paddlepug: PAAAAAD!!!!! Pug: Pad, use.. uh.. hmmmmm.... Pug: Squirt! Use Squirt! Paddlepug squirts the Happig(s). Happig(s): SQUEEEAAAL They run around in circles, squealing. Pug: Now tackle one! Paddlepug tackles a Happig, and it faints. Pug: Yes! The middle one, who is the leader, and the one who was to the left of it stop and charge at Paddlepug. Pad: PAADLE!? They knock Paddlepug into the air. It lands, fainted. Pug: NO!! PADDLEPUG!... Return, bud. The Happig look up at Pug. Pug: Uh oh.. They charge, squealing their heads off. Pug: AH!! * The Happig are picked up with vines, and thrown away from Pug. Pug: ....whaaaa??? Stacia: Hello, Pug. Pug: Oh! The girl from earlier! Stacia: Stacia. Pug: Oh! Stacia! What are you doing here? Stacia: I'd like to travel with you. Pug: WHAAAAAA?! The middle Happig glows, but nobody notices. Stacia: If that's okay. Pug: Uh.. sure! That would be cool! The middle Happig starts to grow larger, a sort of ponytail coming out of it's head. The Pokemon stops glowing and gets up. Pokemon: AAAANNNNGUERRRRRRR Pug and Stacia spin around. Pug: AEEEIAK!! WHAT IS THAT?! Stacia: An AnQuer, the evolved form of Happig. Pug: Why did it get angry?! Stacia: Us probably. You better get Pad in it's Pokeball. Pug: Right. Pug holds out Paddlepug's ball, and Pad swooshes into it. Pug: Can Hovergulp handle that thing? Stacia: It should be able to. Hovergulp: Hover! Stacia: Yep, it can. AnQuer growls. Stacia: Alright, use Quick Attack! Hovergulp races up to AnQUer and hits hits it in the stomach. AnQuer: OOF! AnQuer falls on it's back. Stacia: Vine Whip it's belly! Pug: YEAH!!! Stacia: ... Pug: What? Hovergulp whips AnQuer's belly, saying Hover on every first whip, and Gulp on every other. AnQuer: AAAAANNNNQUER!!!! AnQuer jumps up, and slaps Hovergulp twice. Hovergulp whimpers. Stacia: Don't give up Hovergulp! Use Mega Drain to refill your health! Hovergulp: Hover. Hovergulp drains AnQuer's health by a little. Pug: hehe. That didnt do much. Stacia: Shush, you! Pug: ..Okay... AnQuer jumps up and lands on Hovergulp, smushing it. Hovergulp: Hoveeerrr!!! Hovergulp looks in pain. AnQuer jumps off, and gets ready to deliver the final blow... * Stacia and Pug: NOO!!!! Happig: HAAPPPIIIIIIIG!!!! The wimpy Happig jumps out of a tree, and tackles AnQuer, making it faint. Hovergulp seems to be waiting for AnQuer to make it faint, it's eyes closed. Then it opens it's eyes and realizes that AnQuer fainted, and Happig is standing proudly on top of it. Hovergulp: HOVEER!!! Hovergulp looks extremely happy. Happig: HAPPIIG!!! So does Happig. Pug: Hey wait... you're the little Happig that got bit aren't you? Happig nods. Pug: And.. are you also the Happig that was swimming on Route 2? Happig nods. Pug gasps a happy gasp. Pug: You're the amazing swimming Happig!!! YESSSSS!!!! Pug takes out a Pokeball. Pug: Goooooooo..... Pokeball!!!! Pug throws it at Happig, who is looking starry-eyed at the Pokeball. It hits him, and he looks confused and scared as he is sucked in. It ticks once. It ticks twice. Pug: Oh man...... It ticks three times. Pug: YES!!! Happig is released from the Pokeball, and runs into a cave further down on Route 1. Pug: NAH?! WH- COME BAAAACK!! Stacia: Wait, Pug. Before you go in there you should revive Paddlepug. Pug: Oh. Kay. Pug released the fainted Paddlepug, and Stacia presses a star like thing to it. Paddlepug's wounds go away, and it opens it's eyes. Pad: Pug! Paddlepug jumps onto Pug's lap. Pug picks it up and sets it on the ground. The Pug stands up. Pug: Thanks Stacia! I don't know what I'd do without you! Stacia: It's no problem. That's what friends are for right? Pug: Yeah! Pug remembers Happig. Pug: C'mon, I have to catch that Happig! Stacia: Alright. Hovergulp: Gulp! Pug, Pad, Stacia, and Hovergulp run to the cave... TO BE CONTINUED Characters People *Pug Charleston *Stacia Pookan Pokemon *Paddlepug *Happig **Pug's Happig **Happig Horde *AnQuer *Hovergulp Places *Mopthro **Route 1 **Calocadda Cave (mentioned as "a cave further down on Route 1", and "the cave") Category:Episodes Category:Mopthro Journeys